<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alex and Steve's horny mobs by BattleQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460049">Alex and Steve's horny mobs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleQueen/pseuds/BattleQueen'>BattleQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Come Inflation, Consent, Deepthroating, Gay Sex, Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleQueen/pseuds/BattleQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Steve own a Horny, Zombie, Enderman, Crepper and Iron Golem. Being Horny themselves, lots of sex issues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex/Creeper (Minecraft), Alex/Enderman (Minecraft), Alex/Steve (Minecraft), Creeper/Enderman (Minecraft), Creeper/Steve (Minecraft), Iron Golem/Creeper (Minecraft), Steve/Enderman (Minecraft), Steve/Iron Golem (Minecraft), Steve/Zombie (Minecraft)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Characters Introduction! (Not finished yet)</p><p>Name: Alex<br/>
Place: She's a Top and a Bottom<br/>
Personality: Sweet at training and punishing the mobs. Loves to have the mobs fuck her or be fucked by her.<br/>
Sexuality: Pansexual<br/>
Species: Human<br/>
Gender: Female<br/>
Age: 21<br/>
Likes: Domming, Rough fucking, Anal, Cock sucking<br/>
Dislikes (To be added)</p><p>Name: Steve<br/>
Place: He's a Top<br/>
Sexuality: Bisexual<br/>
Personality: Harsher owner than Alex, uses the mobs for sex less then Alex does.<br/>
Species: Human<br/>
Gender: Male<br/>
Age: 27<br/>
Likes  To be in charge, to be a Dom, to fuck the mobs<br/>
Dislikes: (To be added)</p><p>Name: Ender<br/>
Place: He can be a top and a bottom<br/>
Personality: Quiet and a loner but when its time for sex, he forgets all of that and becomes a huge slut.<br/>
Sexuality: Pansexual<br/>
Species: Enderman<br/>
Gender: Male<br/>
Likes: Eating out Alex, Sucking Steve's cock, Spanking, Cum over his face, Overstimulation, vibrators, Being fucked in semi-public.<br/>
Dislikes: Water (more to be added)</p><p>Name: Creep<br/>
Place: He's a bottom but can also be a power top for Alex.<br/>
Personality: Nice and submissive slut, loves to be fucked, first mob Alex and Steve owned out of the four.<br/>
Sexuality: Bisexual<br/>
Species: Creeper<br/>
Gender: Male<br/>
Likes: Being fucked, getting filled up with cum, vibrators, being fucked in public  (more to be added)<br/>
Dislikes: Loud noises (more to be added)</p><p>Name: Iron<br/>
Place: He's a Top and a Bottom<br/>
Personality: Shy and Quiet, was bought from a village that was destroyed, Is the least horny out of everyone, being teased, 3rd mob to be owned by Alex and Steve.<br/>
Sexuality: Bisexual<br/>
Species: Iron Golden<br/>
Gender: Male<br/>
Likes:  Passionate Sex, being praised,<br/>
Dislikes: Getting horny in public (more to be added)</p><p>Name: Zomb<br/>
species: Zombie<br/>
Place: She's a bottom<br/>
Personality: Cute Zombie girl who instead of killing, spent most of her nights finding guys to fuck her before she stayed with Alex and Steve forever.<br/>
Sexuality: Straight<br/>
Gender: Female<br/>
Likes: Rough fucking, Guys Cumming inside her, vibrators, public sex,(more to be added)<br/>
Dislikes: Anal, The Daytime, Hot weather, The Sun (more to be added)</p><p>Fun Facts:<br/>
Creep has a leash where Iron and Ender have Collars.<br/>
Alex owns a Strap-on she fucks them with a lot<br/>
All the mobs hate being denied sex from their owners
(more fun facts as story goes on)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In Public (Steve X Creep)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve fucks Creep in Public, showing everyone how much a slut he is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright Creep, you ready?"</p><p>Creep nodded, waiting for Steve to put his cock in his ass and fuck him hard.</p><p>They were in the middle of a village. His leash was tighter on his neck then usual and he kinda licked it. Villagers were staring at them, they had heard Steve was coming and they were wondering if Steve would fuck one of his jobs right in front of everyone.</p><p>Steve pushed into Creep fast, and immediately started thrusting. He had Creep on his lap, bouncing him up and down on his cock. </p><p>Creep let out many pleasured noises, fuck it felt so good, it always did! And to make it better all these people were watching him get fucked by his owner. It brought him more pleasure.</p><p>"Mmm you fucking like getting fucked like a slut in front of the whole village," Steve said giving a quick hard thrust, making him now balls deep inside of Creep's ass.</p><p>Creep made a pleasured hiss and Steve knew that was a yes. Creep's own dark green cock was hard as hell, leaking pre from it's tip.</p><p>Most of the villagers had bones or were wet. Even an Iron Golem at the village had its own cock starting to become hard.</p><p>A few minutes later Creep hissed hard, he was so close but he held it in. He had been trained and punished to know he came when Steve did and that was that.</p><p>Steve moved his arm and wrapped his hand around Creep's cock, stroking it and making it harder for Creep to hold in his orgasm.</p><p>Steve came just a minute later, filling up Creep's hole.  Creep finally let his Orgasm happen, his ass clenching hard onto Steve's cock and his own cock releasing his own seed, all over his own chest.</p><p>Steve gently had Creep move off his cock and off his lap. Creep standed on all fours, feeling Steve's cum drip out of his ass and onto the ground.</p><p>Steve brought his cock over to Creep's face.</p><p>"Suck it clean slut," Steve said.</p><p>Creep took the cock in his mouth and licked and sucked it, tasting his own ass juice on Steve's cock, also tasting some of Steve's leftover cum.</p><p>Steve pulled his pants back up when Creep was done and grabbed his leash hard.</p><p>"Mmm I know, I can't make your stomach bulge from my cum, but when we get home, ill let Iron do it to you."</p><p>Creep hissed and blushed harder. Oh he'd love that! </p><p>Steve led Creep out of the Village. Night was approching, maybe when he got home, while Iron was fucking Creep, Steve would fuck Zomb.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Eating Out and Vibrator {Alex X Ender}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex has Ender Eat her Out while he has a vibrator in his ass.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mmm Ender, come here boy," Alex said from the couch.</p><p>At hearing his name Ender came out from the room he was in, the bell of his collar jingling while he walked.</p><p>"I wanna do somethings with you boy, but first we gonna put this in you," Alex said showing Ender the vibrator. It was a small egg vibrator. One that came with a remote.</p><p>Ender was quiet while Alex stood up and pushed it into his ass , making sure it wouldn't fall out Alex came back to his front and looked him in the eyes. It had taken a lot of training but they had eventully gotten Ender to not want to attack when someone looked him the eyes.</p><p>"Now lay down for me Ender, on the couch or on the floor, you can choose."</p><p>Ender layed down on the floor quickly, he was already aroused and ready for whatever Alex wanted to do to him.</p><p>"Aww, seeing you laying down makes me wanna go grab my strap-on and fuck your ass, pushing that vibrator deep inside you, but I want something else for now."</p><p>Alex uncrossed her legs revealing her dripping wet pussy. That made Ender even more horny and his cock now stood at full attention, hard as a rock.</p><p>"Let's try that vibrator out first, it's a knew one and I think it's more powerful than your other ones."</p><p>Alex turned the remote onto a low setting and Ender felt a small Vibration grow in his asshole. It felt good but it wasn't exactly able to make him moan out loud.</p><p>"Hmmm I think let's just skip to the max setting on this baby," Alex said with a smirk on her face.</p><p>Ender yelled when it went to the high setting. Holy shit! It was so powerful! It felt as if his entire body was vibrating</p><p>"I know you love oversimulation so, imma leave it in, you can cum as much as you want or as much as it makes you but now," Alex said coming over to Ender, lowering herself down and  bringing her pussy over his mouth " I want you to fucking eat me out right now."</p><p>Ender immediately opened his mouth and let out his long purple tounge. He licked up her thighs and eventually reached her pussy. He licked around and on her clit for a few seconds before he finally pushed up his tounge deep inside her pussy. He wiggled it around, tasting all her pussy juices on his tounge.</p><p>Alex moaned out loud fuck! It felt so good, even better this time than the past times. Ender was moaning so much and those noises came out like vibrations on Alex's pussy.</p><p>Ender reached his first orgasam soon after, fuck that vibrator really was powerful.</p><p>"Mmmmmm fuck Ender! Mmm were gonna have so much fun," Alex said grabbing the back of Ender's head, making him move closer to her pussy.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>About an hour later, Alex had had 3 orgasms,  and now was just teasing Ender with the vibrator.</p><p>Ender was a moaning and pretty much sobbing mess, his asshole was hurting a bit now, he had came so many times, his prostate was so simulated. Ender looked over at Alex with pleading eyes.</p><p>"No, don't give me that look. You're gonna deal with this for another hour. Only another hour of Overstimulation, you can do it baby."</p><p>Ender couldn't protest, he had been trained better than that, and he couldn't even protest at the moment as he cried out with another orgasm washing over him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Zombie girl (Zomb x Steve}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve fucks Zomb at night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your such a slut," Steve said thrusting hard into Zomb's pussy, god he was so close, her pussy just felt so good!</p><p>"Ah yes fuck yes I am!"</p><p>Zomb remembered how she use to sneak into guys houses at night, take off her clothes and let them fuck her all they wanted. She had wondered into Steve and Alex's house before she decided to stay after Steve gave her the best fuck of her well, death.</p><p>Steve loved that Zomb was the only one of the mobs that could talk. She loved hearing her Zombie moans.</p><p>He wasn't gonna do it tonight but he also loved to lick that sweet pussy of hers and she knew she wasn't gonna do it tonight, but Zomb love deep throating and sucking on Steve's cock.</p><p>Zomb's breasts bounced up and down as Steve pounded into her. Steve had rubbed his cock between her breasts when she had sneaked into his house and it felt amazing.</p><p>Steve pulled out of her and came all over stomach.</p><p>"Aw, Master, you didn't cum inside me,"  Zomb said a little dissapoinment in her voice.</p><p>Steve flipped her on side and placed his hips between her legs, putting his cock back inside her.</p><p>"Who said I was done with you?!?!"</p><p>Zomb let out a loud moan as this new position had Steve hitting her g-spot over and over again.</p><p>He could fuck her for days not stopping once, and she wouldn't mind at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone so I would love if anyone had requests for who you want to fuck who! </p><p>I will do most requests so please do request!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Break time {Alex X Steve}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex and Steve take a break from fucking their mobs to have some fun with eachother.</p><p>Requested by: NightIceSaber123</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah ah mmm ah Steve," Alex moaned out as Steve thrusted into her pussy.</p><p>"Fuck Alex, you need to fuck our mobs more often, you're tight!"</p><p>Alex wrapped her arms around Steve's back, pulling him closer and in turn making his cock go deeper.</p><p>She felt her g-spot being hit and Steve felt her pussy clench down on his cock.</p><p>Alex let out a gasp when Steve stopped and pulled out.</p><p>"S-Steve?"</p><p>"Sorry Alex ill fuck you more soon, but I gotta do this."</p><p>Steve held her hips and brought her body up slightly to where her pussy was right under his mouth. Her licked up her slit once and than twice and kept going. </p><p>He stopped licking for a minute to suck on Alex's clit before pushing his tounge inside of her pussy, wiggling it around and tasting Alex's beautiful wet and tight litle pussy.</p><p>"Oh Steve that feels so good! Ah ah I'm gonna cum mmm!"</p><p>Steve began to lick faster and harder and the pleasure became to much for her. Alex came, gripping the bed sheets as she bucked her hips a little in her orgasm.</p><p>Steve closed one of his eyes as Alex's pussy squirted slightly.</p><p>He finally let down her hips and repostioned his cock at her pussy lips. He looked at Alex.</p><p>"Fuck me hard," Alex moaned out.</p><p>And Steve did just that. </p><p>Their mobs could wait or fuck each other, it was their time for some fun with eachother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shy Blowjob {Alex X Iron}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex gives a shy and fllustered Iron a blowjob and some more happens after.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iron was the most shy and nervous out of all of the mobs. He didn't usually have sex unless he got super horny or his owners requested it.</p><p>"Calm down Iron, mmm your okay," Alex said stroking Iron's cock, the head leaking pre. </p><p>Alex couldn't fit the more than the head in her mouth but she could still lick all over the cock.</p><p>Iron let out noises of pleasure at Alex's touches. He let out a louder noise as she licked all up the underside of the cock and then kissed the head before taking it in her mouth and sucking.</p><p>Iron gently put his hand on the back of her head pushing her down a little.</p><p>Alex moaned around the cock.</p><p>Alex continued to suck the head while also stroking some of his cock.</p><p>Alex pulled off with a pop and Iron looked at her with a questioning gaze.</p><p>"It's time to see what my pussy can take! Lay down," She commanded, bring and finger down to finger her own pussy.</p><p>Iron layer down like she said and she looked at how his cock looked even bigger from the ground.</p><p>She slowly walked over and Iron helped her by holding her hips so she could tell him when to low her and bring her up.</p><p>Alex gasped as she went down, she told Iron to stop after she had only the head in. </p><p>This was gonna be a long night, and her pussy would GAPE after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requests are open for who you want to fuck who!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>